Will I Choose My Family Or Him?
by kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr
Summary: Heather has always been a good child since she was adopted by Emmett and Rosalie. She's always been a daddys girl, but what will happen when Paul imprints on her? Will she choose to stay with her Vampire family or run off with her Werewolf family forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Guys. I'm sorry for no update, but...**

**This story sucks, writing wise. **

**I think It's going way too fast, and I didn't fully explain alot of things. Like I think it needs to be rewritten. And I'm going to do that. **

**Hopefully you guys will like it better. **

**I'm going to delete all the chapters and rewrite it all. Okay? Same name and everything but it needs to be a little slower in my eyes.**

**Because she didn't even know Paul at all, in this story when she met him. And he's going to be younger.**

**And Heather isn't going to know about vampires or werewolves. But she does still get prego, but she's a bit older, she's going to be 16.**

**I'm sorry. But read the new story, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a new idea that I got. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:

" Heather! Hunny get up." Emmett said as he tried to persuade his daughter to get out of her bed. He would have to retort to forcing her up if it came down to it. He was standing outside his daughters locked door. Heather and Renesmee shared a room. They usually fought alot, but they were just like sisters.

" I'm already up and so is Nessie. Were getting ready, so leave us alone!" I yelled to my father who had his ear pushed to the door. He was sitting next to the door.

The two girls were alike in every possible way. Except who they acted like. Heather acted like her mother, Rosalie Hale. While, Nessie took after her aunt Alice. They dressed differently though. Nessie usually was dressed by Alice, but Heather was dressed by her mother.

" Hey H?" Nessie started. She was holding a curling iron to her hair. She was _trying_ to curl it even more. I really don't think it was possible because she'd spent a long time preparing this morning. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Emmett walked away from the door and down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked as I tried to hide the stupid hickey that Blake, my boyfriend, had given me yesterday with my hair. I was trying to find a way for my hair to match my outfit, too. I was wearing a short jean skirt, a brown strapples shirt, my high heels, my Cullen necklace, the promise ring my parents had given me for my 13th birthday, my black bracelets, my diamond ring Auntie Alice had given me, and I put on my dad's favorite jacket which was way to big on me but I didn't care.

" Do you wanna go down to first beach tonight? Jake says that there's gonna be a party and everyone in LaPush will be there." Nessie said as she put down the curling iron and walked towords me. I was trying my hair different ways to see if it would work. Nessie gave me a 'do you need help' look. I nodded and she began to play with my hair when she froze. " Oh My F-ing God!" she squeeled when she saw the hickey on the side of my neck.

"Shh!" I yelled. I didn't want my father to know about this little hickey just yet. Well, never... " And I have to ask dad and mom if I can go..." I said trailing off. Nessie finally decieded to put my hair in a side pony tail that hid the hickey. That was all I needed and we grabbed our backpacks. I grabbed my skateboard as Nessie walked out of the door.

" Are you coming?" Nessie yelled from the hallway, aware I wasn't following her. I walked to my dresser. I grabbed my skateboarding shoes (DC) as I spoke.

" Yeah! Tell my dad to wait a minute and save me a muffin. I forgot something!" I yelled to her as I pulled out my sunglasses from my dresser drawr. Then I closed it and raced to under my bed. I grabbed my black baggy jeans, my DC tank, Ipulled out my fingerless gloves, my DC socks, and my DC hat. I stuffed all of that into my bag. Then I got off my knee's and slung my bag over my shoulder. Then I ran down to the living room.

When I entered the living room, no one was there. So I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and my chocolate muffin. I also grabbed a gator aid for lunch. I hate the scool I walked out of the kitchen and into the garage where everyone was waiting for me. I plopped the whole muffin in my mouth.

I climbed up onto the tire of the car and got into the back seat. The hood was down so this was possible.

" Why did you put that whole muffin into your mouth?" my mother scolded me. I shrugged and Dad laughed. He pulled out of the garage. I swallowed the remaining part of the muffin as Mom spoke to Dad. " She got that from you!" she said dramatically. Nessie and I both laughed at the joke. We all know my parents can't have kids. Their vampires. They adopted me.

I looked out of the window of my dad's car as he pulled out of our _way too_ long driveway.

~heart~

I walked into the commen(SP?)s of the high school building. My dad had his arm over my shoulders. I was walking into this building for the first time in my high school life. I am 14, but I'm smart enough to have skipped a grade.

Everyone looked at me. I was one of the new hott girls that just graduated out of middle school with all the hottie siblings. Or thats what everyone thought. Actually they were my parents, my uncles, my aunts and my my cousin Nessie. But to the students I'm a sibling.

We walked over to my locker first. It was one of the last one's in a hallway without any classrooms.

When we reached my locker I turned to my parents who were watching me with close eyes. I turned my lock and dialed in the right locker code. I then reached my hand out and lifted the little latch thingie. That opened my locker. I put my bag into my locker and got out my 4 folders, my notebooks, and my pencil pouch, then I shut my locker tightly. I turned to look at when my parents decieded to talk.

" Are you all ready?" Mom asked me while she watched some of the other students walk past her and they stared at her beauty.

" I'm fine." I assured her as I bit my lip. I looked past her for the boyfriend I had told Nessie about, but not my 'rents.

" Are you sure-," thats when I saw him and I forgot about my father. Blake and all of his godness. I sighed as I looked at him. He looked hott in his cut off jeans and T-shirt. I grinned as he walked to his locker. His hair looked windswept like he just ran here.

Meanwhile...

" Are you sure? Will you be okay? Come and get me or Uncle Jasper if anyone bothers you, like a _boy,_" Emmett shuddered at the thought of his little baby with a _boy_." or something. Okay?" Thats when Emmett knowticed his daughter wasn't looking at him. I sighed and I had a stupid grin plastered on her face. " Heather? Heather? Heather May Cullen!" Thats when my eyes flicked back to her father.

" Sorry Da- Emmett." I corrected myself immediatly. I wasnt suppose to call them my parents untill graduation, with was in four years. I tryed to keep my eyes from wandering from him and mom but I found it impossible. My gaze went back to him. He wasn't alone now. His friends were with him.

" Now listen- Are you even paying attention to me?" he turned to mom. " Is she paying attention to me?" Mom shook her head and looked at where my gaze was. Mom nuged dad.

" I think there's a boy involved..." Mom said as she trailed off. I completely ignored them as I started to walk away. My father grabbed my shoulder. " Let her go. She'll come back sooner or later." Mom said to dad, but I was too far gone to hear them. I just felt my fathers cold touch on my shoulder. Then nothing but warm air as I walked over to him.

" Heather!" Blake yelled to me when he saw me walking over. I ran the rest of the way, leaving my father with a shocked expression on his face as he started at a human pace to his next class. He was shooting Blake a death glare. I didn't look back as I got to my boyfriend and wrapped my arms around his waist.

" I've missed you!" I said into the material of his shirt. His friends walked off when I got to Blake. He wrapped his arms around me too. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss. After that he picked me off my feet and hugged me. I smiled as I layed my head on his shoulder. Thats when my parents walked past. I caught my fathers worried eyes. He looked like he was growling under his breath. I laughed at the funny sight...

~heart~

I was walking hand in hand with the most perfect boy in the world down to my locker. I was going to get my skateboard.

When we reached my locker I opened it and sighed. I reached in and got my backpack. Blake put his arm out when I turned to close my locker. He was blocking my path to the bathrooms.

" Are you sure you wanna do this?" Blake asked me. I looked up at him and took a deap breath. I pushed his arm away as I spoke.

" Yeah I'm sure..." I trailed off as I went into the nearest bathroom and changed my clothes and headed to the hallway outside of the cafiteria. Thats when I started to panic.

**I hope you like it! Heather is going to do something crazy because she wants to be a rebal.(SP?) I cannot spell today for some reason. Please read my others! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IHEYYYY!**

Chapter 2:

Heathers POV:

I was shaking with nervousness. I heard when Blake approached. His footsteps were followed by his friends.

" Ready?" He asked me. I shook my head even though I was gonna puke. This is gonna be fun.

" Okay lets start!" I said as I pushed my board forward with my right foot. When Blakes friends opened the cafiteria doors I looked straight to the table where my parents, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake sat. There was a seat waiting for me there, but I knew I wouldn't be sitting in it. Nessie was looking straight at me. She had worry written all over her face. The worry changed to shock when she saw me.

Nessie POV:

Where was she at? Heather isn't late for anything. She and Blake were talking funny about skateboarding this morning. I hope shes-

Thats when Auntie Alice gasp. We all looked over at her.

" No. You can't do that!" She whispered to herself as Uncle Jasper shook her fragile body. Thats when she came back to the real world. She looked at Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

" Heather. She's gonna do something stupid. I mean really stupid. Then she'll get suspended. It has something to do with a music video for _Blake's_," she spit out blakes name," band."

I looked towords the cafateria's doors just as they opened. I pulled Jakes gaze off my worried face to Heather. She was riding a skateboard throughout the cafiteria. There weren't any teachers so she wouldn't get into trouble yet.

" _She's_ _dead where she stands._" Uncle Emmett hissed through his teeth. That means no LaPush today. Maybe tomarrow. That all depends on how much Heather crys. Emmett can't stand to see his little baby girl cry. Then the lights went out.

Heather POV:

I saw the lights go out. Nice job Ian. One lone light on me. Now it was my time to shine. I principle had told us we only had lunch to do this and she kept all the teachers out. It was for a cover of Nicklebacks Burn it to the Ground. I was on the guitar, Blake was singing, Ian was the equipment, Ace was on bass, and Johnny was on drums. This was gonna be awesome.

I did a grind on the sides of the (** I have no idea for skateboarding. I looked this stuff up and I can't spell.)** tables. Then I did some simple tricks as Ian yelled," Show time!" I heard all kinds of cheering going on. Lunch wasn't even close to being over.

I dropped my skateboard. And ran over to the doors to grab my guitar and slip into my dads favorite jacket. I love that thing. It reminds me of him.

I started to play Burn it to the ground by Blake started to sing the song. I played the hard rifts.

~heart~

I cut class early and walked the few miles to the hospital where Carlisle works. I felt awful. Blake used me. He used me to be in his stupid band video. I have special talents. I can skateboard, play guitar, and have a really pretty face,

Right now I have tears streaming down my cheeks. I had a huge cut running down my cheek and I have a bruise the size of Mars on my back. I also have a black guy had enough guts to hit a girl with her back turned then his phsyco real girlfriend got invololved and sliced my cheek with her fake finger nail. I beat both there asses.

I was in the hospital parking lot now. I walked the short distance to the door. It opened automatically to a white waiting area.

When I walked through the doors several doctors were looking at me. And Jake was also in my face. I rolled my eyes and ordered them all to go away. Jake left with an awfully rude comment, while the doctors left gracefully when I mentioned Carlisle.

I leaned on the counter of the nurses desk area.

" Is Dr. Cullen in?" I asked using his doctor name. That's easier than calling him grandpa. The nurses nodded and a blond bimbo said," He's in surgery, but he wont be long. Go wait in his office if you want." She said in a sing song voice.

I walked through the hallway to Grandpa's office. His door was open. I looked inside. He was inside. He didn't knowtice me. Well, he probably was busy and ignoring his nose. He knew a human was outside his office. I knocked quietly.

He turned around. His face was priceless as I walked through the door. He was beside me in one second looking at my face. He was poking my cut. It stung but I could manage the pain.

" Are you okay?" He asked as he lead me to a chair. Was I okay if I had a huge cut running down the side of my face? No? Good answer! " What happened?" He asked as I told him the whole story. He worked on stitching up my face. He called Auntie Alice to come pick me up.

~heart~

Alice POV:

I was sitting in class, I wasn't paying attention to anything or anybody inperticullar.

"Alice." the teacher said quietly. I looked up immediatly. He had the phone in his hands. " You need to leave now." Mr. Fitz put the phone away.

I silently got up and walked out of the classroom to the office...

~heart~

" Are you okay, hunny?" Alice gasped out when she saw my face. She hugged me as Carlisle escorted us out of the building. She had her arm wrapped around my waist the whole time. She had my small body pressed up against her body. Protecting me. I didn't speak untill we were in the car and in our driveway.

" I'm fine." I assured her. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at the clock.

**3:38**

I pulled my hood over my head as Alice parked the car. I silently got out as I felt my face. I felt the cut that I had to have 20 stitches for was bleeding.

Alice must have smelt the blood on my skin. She put her arm around me.

" It's gonna be okay. They'll understand." Alice told me. We were outside the door. Nessie opened it for me. I still had my hand covering my wound. I was trying to stifle the smell. Nessie gave me a 'your in huge trouble' look. Alice gave me a squeeze as she let go. My Mom and Dad were suddenly in front of me.

" WHERE WERE YOU AT? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, YOUNG LADY!" Mom yelled. My father spoke next as I pulled my hood down farther with my hand that wasn't being used.

" GET YOUR HAND OFF-," he screamed as he pulled my hand off of my face. I was crying so hard that I was getting salt water into my cut.

Everyone froze as they saw my hand had a puddle of blood in it. I looked at my dad as he flinched away from my hand. My mother did the same thing.

I pulled my hood down and they saw my full cut. They also saw my black eye. I trembled when my parents backed away from me. Tears flowed down my eyes faster.

I bolted as soon as it hit me. They were trying not to kill me. I ran back out of the door I had just entered from.

" Heather don't! Please come back!" Auntie Alice pleaded. I didn't listen. I didn't want to be near them if they were going to try not to hurt me. I ran east, knowing that once I hit the woods that I would soon be at the Quilute boarder.

I hadn't ran a long time before I heard foot falls behind me. Then I heard the yelling.

" Honny, please come back. Me and your mother aren't mad at you! Please come back! We were just shocked." Dad yelled to me. They were running at me at full vampire speed.

I was right beside the quilute boarder. There was a huge hallow in the earth that I had to jump into to be inside the quilute boarder. Where they couldn't get to me.

" Heather! Come back!" Mom yelled at me. I saw them as I started to back up. The tears were flying down my face. This was one of the only times that I was actually afraid of them. I know it showed on my face, they backed away because of it.

" My little baby's afraid of me..." My mother said as she backed up slowly. My dad didn't seem to care. He didn't move.

" Heather Cullen! If you go across that border you will be grounded for a really long time!" My dad threatened me. That threw me off the edge between being sane and insane. I was kinda insane for the next thing I did.

I turned around and ran off the edge. It felt like forever before I hit the bottom. I felt a sting and a little liquid on my leg. I looked down at my leg as I tried to get up and run. It was bleeding, but it was just a little blood. I got to the water and slipped, but I recovered quickly. I landed with a yelp and felt air on my back. I knew my dad was right behind me. I quickly turned around and really quickly backed into the border.

" Heather May Cullen! Get your little butt back over this damn border this instant!" He said as I quickly got up and ran into the woods.

Wolves POV:

" Heather May Cullen! Get your little butt back over this damn border this instant!" A Cullen yelled across the border line onto our territory.

_Who's that? _Paul asked.

_That sounds like Emmett. I wonder whats gotten into him? _Seth said as he started prancing to where the noise was coming from.

_Damn! _Jake muttered into his thoughts. He gave a mentle image of Heather when he ran into her at the hospital. _They must have smelled the blood and scared her half to death._ Leaves were being crunched as someone walked through the forest. _Thats her now._... Jake thought as the pack phased and put some clothes on.

Heather POV:

Why am I wondering through these stupid woods? I have no idea. I'm pretty stupid, but I don't want to go back. Sooner or later I'll find a road or a town. Sooner or later. Sooner rather than later. It'll probubly be later with my luck.

I heard a big crunch of leaves and screamed a blood curtling scream. I wasn't very far from the hallow, so I know that my family heard me.

" Heather?" My dad panicked. I stopped mid scream when I saw a person. He had russet skin and he was hot. I looked into his eyes and I was hooked. I gasp and couldn't tare my gaze away. I blinked a few time's, but that was it.

The man stared back as he walked over to me. I saw Jake right behind him. Then I saw Seth.

I ran over to Jake and hugged him with all the strength in my body. I sobbed into his large torso.

" Oh, My, God, Oh, My, God, Oh, My, God," I just kept muttering. Jake started to shake. He wrapped his arms around me.

" What did they do to you? Huh? Did they hurt you because of the cut?" He yelled. I shook my head, no into his big chest. He was just trying to comfort me. Seth came over too, but everyone else stayed where they were.

" You should have seen the looks on their faces when they found out about it. That was the first time I was ever afraid of them. It was awful!" I sobbed in a whisper. I knew there was a vague possibility that they could hear me. I knew the wolves could here them, because of all the yelling.

" IF ANY WOLVES HURT MY BABY GIRL, JAKE I SWEAR I WILL GET EDWARD AND JASPER AND KILL YOU! NESSIE WON'T EVEN KNOW!" I heard him get slapped by Nessie who came racing over the line to me.

I let go of my death grip on Jake and Hugged Nessie. She rubbed my back in a comforting motion.

" Your face looked awful. Are you okay?" She asked into my ear. I shook my head. I gave her my death grip. She was my lifeline right now.

" I've never been so afraid of them... They looked like monsters in my eyes for the first time in my life!" I sobbed in a hushed tone.

" I know. I know. It'll be okay. Your dads calmed down a bit and he's not as mad." She said in a calming voice. She started walking. One moment we were in the woods the next we were in Jakes house. Nessie sat me down on the couch. Then she sat beside me.

" Now tell me how you got that big cut on your face and all those bruises."Nessue said as she took my hands in hers and made me look into her eyes.

" I-I-I gooottt iiinnnnntoooo aaaa fiiiggghhhhtttt." I spit out in a stammer." BBBBBlllllaaakkkee bbbrrroookkkeee uuupppp wwwiiitttthhh mmmeeee aaaannnndddd wwwwhhhheeeennn IIIIII tttttuuuurrrrnnneddddd ttttttooooo lllleeeaaavvvveeee hhhhheeeeee hiiiiiittttt mmmmmeeee wwwwiiiiittttthhhh hhhhaaaarrrdd iiinnn the bbbbaaaaccckk. Aaaaa Bbbbbiiitttcccchhh cccammmmeeee uuuppp wwwhhheeennn IIII ttttuuurrrnnneeed around aaannnnd kkkkiiiiiccckkkkeeeeddddd hhhiiimm sssoomewhere nnnnooo boy wwwannntttsss toooo bbbeee hiiiittt." I said as the sobbes slowwed a bit. " TTTThhhhheeeennnnn ssshhheee tttoookkkkk hhhheeerrrrrr ffffiiinnnggerrrr nnnaiiil and gggggoooorrrrgggeeed iiinnnttttooo mmmyyy sssskkkiiinnn. IIIIttttt ddddiiiiddddn'tttt hhhhuuurrrttt rrreeeallly. IIIIIIII kkkkiiiccckkked hhhheeeerrr harrrd. I ussseddd aalll thhheee cuunngfuuu moooovvveeesss wwweee lllleeeaaarrrnnnneddd byyy waatttchhhhinnnnn'

thhhatttt Jakie Chan mmmoooovvviiieee.( **Or if that looks like a big blur that you don't understand, heres the none sobbing version. I got into a fight. Blake broke up with me and when I turned to leave he hit me with something hard in the back. A Bitch came up when I turned around when I kicked him somewhere no boy wants to be hit. Then she took her fake fingernail and goorged it into my skin. It did'nt hurt really. I kicked her hard. I useed all the cungfu moves that we learned from wachin that Jakie Chan movie.**)

" Well good for you!" Nessie said, I was proud. I quit crying.

" Thanks. I'm proud for myself, too." I said as I wiped all the tears away and Nessie helped me cover up the cut and bruises with cover up. I looked perfectly normal, except for the stitches showing.

**I am so stupid for not updating. I've had a tough few weeks, and havent been able to write... Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And please don't bother with this if your going to hate me because of it.**

**Hi. This story is being put on hold. **

**I am so sorry about the last chappie. I don't read them after I post them. I skimmed through it but the stupid site made me act like a racist. I'm not I love everyone. I'm so sorry. I just didn't look through it after I posted it. I'll re read it how it was suppose to be made.\**

Right now I have tears streaming down my cheeks. I had a huge cut running down my cheek and I have a bruise the size of Mars on my back. I also have a black eye. The guy had enough guts to hit a girl with her back turned then his phsyco real girlfriend got invololved and sliced my cheek with her fake finger nail. I beat both there asses.

**I'm sorry. I remember writing it. I have a really crappy server. Sorry if I offended anyone. Thanks for pointing that out PissedOffAfricanGirl. Its black eye not guy.I wanted to thank you and say it was an honest mistake. And I won't be contuinuing for a while. I'm sorry. I just hate getting hate mail. If you have a problem with it please don't read it or (like you did. Thanks for that again.) review or Pm me. But don't call me something mean. Thats just rude. I don't do it on purpose. I try to please everyone. Jeeze. **

**So just tell me if you have a problem with it and I'll re read it and probubly change it if its that bad. Just don't call me names. If your joking or something like that I really don't care, but to be mean I really care. Don't do it again. I wouldn't do it to anyone else. I'd never EVER call someone that, but your not me. But next time I'll just quit writing this story all together and delete it without hesitation. But your not me. And I don't have controll over you. But please don't do that again. I am pissed.**

**And if you hate your school ask your guardians to move. If they say no then tell someone each time it happens, like the principle. I don't know about your school, but most schools have a no tolerence policy for this kinda crap. Okay? Don't yell at me because it's not my fuckin fault. Take your anger out on someone else.**

**And I can put what ever characters in my story that I want to. It's my story. I've read tons of others worse than my mistake. Okay? So leave my story alone. **

**If I get more reviews about how good my story is I may update faster, but I really don't think so.**

**And please don't bother with this if your going to hate me because of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!I know no one really says this anymore but, geeze! Whoever is reading this and reviewed, damn! Thanks. The reason I quit writing this for a time is because I had no time to write. I did feel bad about the person that dissed my story, but I'm over it. It made me realized we all make mistakes...**

Chapter 3:

I stood in front of my house, waiting to work up enough courage to finally walk inside and see Carlisle and Esme for the first time in a month. I hadn't seen any of my family, except for Nessie. She was the only one.

_Okay. It'll be fine. Your cut is turning into a scar. You've gained a few pounds, but thats from the one party you went to with Paul, who was nice enough to act as your boyfriend and then make out with you when you were drunk out of your mind. We almost went all the way, but I think I stopped it in time._I thought as I opened the door and entered my living room. It hadn't changed. I hung my coat on the very firmiliar rack. I silently walked up the stairs and into Carlisles office, where Esme was crying

I knocked on the door, even though I knew that they already knew I was out there. They both looked at me.

I ran into my grandmothers arms. They were open wide for me to jump into. I hugged her and Carlisle for what felt like hours. Then I let go my cheeks were tear stained. My cut was scabbed over.

" Where's mom and...dad?" I whispered my father's name as I heard the garage door open. They had just gotten home from school. I wiped my cheeks where more tears fell.

The door opened that lead to the kitchen. I heard my dads booming laugh. I would recongize it from anywhere. I ran out of the office at full speed. I raced down the stairs and I jumped onto my father.

" Daddy!" I cried. I latched myself onto him. I wrapped my legs and arms around him. He was my favorite person and I was a daddy's girl. I couldn't live without him.

His hand rubbed my back as I cried onto his shoulder. At some part of the night between me crying and latching myself to my fathers shirt, and falling asleep while crying, someone curled up on my bed with me. It was complete bliss to have my parents back.

~heart~

I was in my bathroom. Well, me and Nessie's bathroom. I was holding the pregnancy test like it was a bomb about ready to explode.

_Pregnant_

Read the tiny thingie.I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. It muffled a sob. Nessie came charging into the bathroom. I sobbed as she grabbed the thingie.

I ran down the stairs. I bumped right into my father and mother.

I hugged my dad.

" Whats wrong-" he started but I cut him off.

" I'm sorry!" I cried." I didn't _do it_! It's not my fault! I didn't realize it!I love you! Don't kill me!" I yelled as Nessie pulled me off of him.

" Renesmee! Whats wrong?" Rosalie asked Nessie. She turned on her 100 watt smile.

" Period!" she yelled as she pulled my out of the door.

~heart~

It took us 20 minutes to get to Emily's house.

" Where is he?" Nessie yelled as she pulled me into the house. The boys were on patrol.

" Where's who?" Emily asked. She didn't look up from stuffing muffins in a bowl.

" Where's _Paul_?" She hissed Paul's name.

" Patrol. Why?" Emily replied as she grabbed a dish towel and wiped her hands, then walked over to us.

" I'm pregnant. And I'm freaking out." I whispered. Emily's face was frozen. She was speechless.

"And how old are you?" she asked, but she was still frozen.

" I just turned 14." I said all the guys chose to walk in at that moment. I dogpiled Nessie as she saw Paul and was about to bite him. No way was I gonna let her do that. I sat on her and put my hand over her mouth.

Sam walked over to a frozen Emily. She didn't unfreeze when Sam touched her. Nessie struggled under me.

Sam gently shook Emily, which still didn't unfreeze her. Everyone looked from Emily to Nessie in a second.

" Whats wrong?" Sam asked. Nessie did the only thing she could do to get me off of her. She bit me with her razor sharp teeth. She bit my palm, which I pulled up to my chest.

" PAUL YOUR DEAD!" She yelled as I still sat on her. My hand was covered in blood.

" Damn, Nessie! You bit me!" I yelled. She pushed herself off of me and ran at Paul, but Jake held her back. Emily was still frozen.

" NOW WHATS GOING ON?" Sam yelled as Nessie sunk back into Jake she still had a p. face but that was it...

**Thanks to whoever reviewed! I love you. I would review back but my computer won't let me! It;s really dumb like that! I'll try to get another chappie up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

I have a promise ring. A PROMISE RING! A ring that my parents gave to me to ensure I didn't have sex _untill _marrige! And now I'm pregnant, before marrige. Big give away, I'd done it.

" Everyone out! Except Sam and Paul and Jake." I commanded as I went to stand beside Emily,who;d unfrozen and started to look at my hand. It was still bleeding and Nessie still had my blood on her face.

" Are you okay?" Nessie asked me. Was she joking.

" NO! I have a bitten hand, my dad's gonna kill me, and I'm having a freakin baby at 14! DOES THAT SOUND OKAY?" I asked her. Emily was wrapping my hand.

Everyone was silent. It was ackward, untill sam broke it.

" Do you know so?" Sam asked. I had tears in my eyes.

" Yeah. The testie thingie that Ness hid said so." I whispered. " I just hope my father doesn't kill me." I said as I took off the ring I always wore. " I guess I don't need this anymore." I said quietly. Everyone looked at the ring. Paul groaned. Sam looked over at him.

" Paul, outside. NOW!" Sam yelled. Paul looked ashamed. Nessie came over with Jake. Jake hugged me.

" I am so sorry." Jake whispered. I gave a crappy laugh.

" It's okay. I just don't know what to do. I can't go back to school. I can't have a boyfriend. I can't tell my dad or he'll do something no one wants to happen." I said as I cried on his shoulder, well more like chest.

" What will he do?" Nessie asked, even though she had a pretty good idea. I shuttered. Jake looked down at me.

" He'll change me..." I said as Jake froze, let go of me and ran out of the door.

Wolf Pov

_Damn it Paul!_ Jake screamed in his head.

_What! It is not my fault! We were both drunk and I don't know! She's my imprint! Damn! I just screwed her life up! _Paulyelled back in his head.

_Well Hell Yeah! She's having your kid! _Jake said as he showed them the scene he'd just witnessed.

_" I am so sorry." Jake whispered. Heather gave a crappy laugh._

_" It's okay. I just don't know what to do. I can't go back to school. I can't have a boyfriend. I can't tell my dad or he'll do something no one wants to happen." Heather said as she cried on his shoulder, well more like chest. _

_" What will he do?" Nessie asked, even though she had a pretty good idea. Heather shuttered. Jake looked down at her._

_" He'll change me..." Heather said as Jake froze, let go of her and ran out of the door._

_Damn! What am I going to do Sam? _Paul cried. He actually had a few tears in his fur.

_Go out with her then Propose to her. Immidiatly. She likes you enough. _Sam said.

_She told Nessie that she really likes you. _Jake added.

_Then help her. Thats all you really can do. And go apologize to her dad, be there when she tells him. _Sams voice trailed off...

~heart~

Heather Pov

I sighed. It's been two months now, yesterday Paul asked me to go out with him.

I've gained 8 pounds and don't fit into my clothes anymore.

I tried to put on my favorite jeans with Paul staring at me.

" DAMN IT!" I yelled as I couldn't fit in them anymore. My waist was still too big.

Paul came over to me and hugged me.

" I am so sorry." He said again. I hugged him back.

" It's okay." I said. My father walked in on our little scene.

" H, hey your mom wants to know if you wanna go shop-" he stopped mid sentance when he saw me and Paul. My pants were half way down and Paul was shirtless.

I pulled away from Paul and took of my pants and slipped into some sweats.

" Um. Sorry. It's not what you think. He was helping me try to put on my clothes. I've gained weight." I said as I went over and hugged him. My dad hugged back and then pulled away. He shoved me backwards alittle and looked at my stomach. I now weighed 120 pounds and had a slight stomach.

" Okay..." he said as he watched me and Paul for a little while.

" NO!" He finally roared and raced out of the room. I smiled. He knew about the imprint.

~heart~

I was at Emily's house and Seth was hogging the bathroom.

I was standing in front of the bathroom door. The shower was running.

" SETH!" I yelled. " GET OUT I HAVE TO PEE!" I yelled. I ran down stairs. Emily was standing in the kitchen making brownies and muffins.

" Emily!" I yelled as I held my stomach. Paul, Embry, Jake, Collin and Sam all walked in. " Seth will not get out of the bathroom and I have to pee!" I whined. All the guys laughed. I turned and glared at them.

" Sorry, Seth usually takes an hour or two in there, you'll have to wait." Sam said. I glared at him.

" Okay then. You all get Seth out of that bathroom and I'll pee outside. GO!" I yelled. I ran outside, behind the house. I squuatted and pulled down my pants. I peed. Then I saw there was no toilet paper.

" Emily!" I yelled. " Toilet paper." I can't believe I forgot the toilet paper. Nessie came running out of the house to me.

" Here ya go." Ness said as she handed it to me.

" Thanks," I said as I whiped and pulled up my pants. I smiled as she helped me stand up and we both headed into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you all even though I have no reviews. I really want some please? Thanks.**

Chapter 6:

I walked along the inside of the house. I had just told Carlisle the news. I was suspended for 2 weeks.

I burst into tears as I waited to tell my parents. They were at school.

*FLASHBACK*

_" Grandpa I think I'm-" I cut myself off. I couldn't say it._

_" What do you need Heather?" He asked me. He was staring into my eyes._

_" Grandpa I'm pregnant." I said. Carlisles eyes got huge. He switched into doctor mode._

_" And you know this how?" He asked in a loving grandparent voice._

_" I took a test." I said..._

*FLASHBACK OVER*

I heard a couple of cars pull into the garage. I ran. I didn;t know what else to do. I ran all the way up stairs and into my closet. It had a metal door that even my father couldn't budge open, but that didn't stop him from destroying my wall to get me out.

I heard muffled voices comming from down stairs.

" She's in her closet?" My mother asked. My dad laughed.

" I wonder what she did this time?" He said as he bounced up the stairs and was at my closet door in a matter of seconds.

" What'd you do Heat?" My dad asked. I sobbed even more at the old nickname.

" Heather? Baby? Come out. We will always love you no matter what you did." Mom said. She was a total liar. I heard Nessie's footsteps, too. And Jakes.

" No!" I coughed out. My dad tried to pull on the door.

" Open the door Heat. Or I'll bust the wall. You know I will." He said. I did know he would. He's done it before. I scooted back to the wall. My closet was verry smallish. Well it was a huge walk in closet, but it was still small enough that my dad would get wood from the wall on me.

" One... Two... Three?..." HE punched the wall. I covered my eyes from the dust. It got all over me.

Dad opened the door with his hand. I got my promise ring ready to throw at him. I grabbed a bunch of clothes and junk that I could throw at him.

The door was pried open finally and I threw everything out of the bottom of my closet at them. I ran inbetween them when they were distracted.

I was down the stairs in a matter of seconds, but they were close behind.

I was almost to the door when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. They were my dad's, I just knew it.

" Let Go!" I screamed." LET ME GO!" I cried. It was hard.

" Let her go Emmett." Carlisle said. My dad let go. I scrambled to the door. It was locked. I juggled the door and pulled on it. I put my leg on the wall to give me extra support. It didn't budge.

" Why? Whats wrong with her? Heat Whats wrong?" He asked both Carlisle and me. I ignored him and kept searching.

" She has a secret that's deadly." Jacob muttered under his breath. I turned around and shot him an ' I'll kill you later' glare.

" What?" My mom's voice was a octave higher than normal. It was kinda creepy. She had something in her hand. It was my ring.

" Whats that?" Dad asked her. She just looked at me. Edward froze as he got a glimps of my mind.

" What the Hell?" He stated. My dad looked at me.

" I can;t wear that anymore. It can't work." I said to my mother. Dad got the picture. He engulfed me in a huge hug.

" Who with?" he asked. This was not ackward at all. I stopped crying.

I put my face into his shoulder.

" Paul." I said. I was completely honest. My dads cold body froze. He didn't want to hear that.

" And..." Edward said. I felt everyones eyes on me.

" And... you don't know untill 9 months." I said quietly. My mom gasped. She began to dry sob. She didn;t want this for me.

" What? Why a riddle? And what did you mean to make your mother cry?" Dad pulled away so my mother could come hug me. She felt my stomach. She smiled.

" It's okay." she said happily. The tears were good one's, happy one's. My dad still didn't know what we were talking about and was now bribing Edward.

" Come on dude. She's my daughter and you got It explained personaly in her brain. Come on Tell Me!" He commanded Edward. Edward looked at me. I nodded.

" _Your daughter,_" He used the same tone as Emmett " Is allowing me to explain it to you. Everyone else got all the hints. Think Emmett. She had sex with a mutt," I shot him a dirty glare. He ignored me." broke her promise, you all have to wait _9 months_ to figure it out. Rosalie's kinda crying, and she just put her hand on Heathers stomach. Whats that tell you." Edward put it in simple words for my father. I sighed when he still didn;t get it.

"Oh god this will be harder than I thought." I mumbled. Edward groaned.

" What does Rosalie want most in this world besides," Emmett started to open his mouth. " you and being human?" He shrugged. He was so clueless sometimes.

" Heather's pregnant, Emmett. The mutt got her pregnant." Jasper finally spit it out.

Emmett froze and turned towords me.

I was close to tears at the look he was giving me. It really hurt and I was prone to over reaction.

I turned and ran out to the back door with someone yelling my name.

~Vampire POV~

_Damn! _Emmett yelled in his head.

" You can say that again, Emmett." Edward said...

**Review!Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Heather POV:

I have alot of tears. I got on Aunt Bella's old bike Jake had built for her. She let me have it.

I started it up and put on the helmet. I hit the garage door opener when I had sprinted into the garage.

I took off. I hit the accelorator (**no idea what it is just know its on a motorcycle**) and went faster. I shifted the gears, and went faster.

Vampire POV:

We all heard the motorcycle start up and leave the garage.

" Uh oh." Bella said. She had given it to her for her birthday. She wanted it.

" Yeah, my daughters pregnant at 14 and she's gonna get killed because she's on a motorcycle, uh oh!" Emmett yelled as he ran after his daughter.

Heather POV:

I urged the bike faster. I was already going 70, way over the speed limit.

I finally pasted the first few houses in LaPush, I'd knew I'd made it. Maybe. There was still the possibility of Jake and Nessie.

I flew up the gravel drive of Sam and Em's. At the last possible second I jumped off the bike and it slid aver the gravel. I'd end up throwing it in a dumpser later, I really don;t care anymore.

I ran into the house. Straight into Paul's arms.

" Whats wrong? Did they hurt you? Did they threaten to hurt you?" Paul asked frantically. I had alot of tears. I hate the way my father looks at me. I stared straight into Pauls eyes

" No. The way he looked at me. It was awfull. I couldn't stay. I can't stay." I said as everyone else left the room. They all went outside, with one look from Paul.

" What do you mean by that?" he asked. He knew what I meant. I wanted to leave for good.

" I have to go. I can't stay anymore. I just keep disapointing people. I can;t take it anymore. I have to leave for good." I said sadly. Most of the tears stopped. Paul wiped away a few of the left overs.

" You don;t _have_ to do anything." He said. I just stared at him dumbfounded.

" What do you mean, Paul?" I asked him.

" I'm asking you to marry me." He said as he pulled out a ring, It sparkled in the sunlight. I gasped. I was only 14 for gods sakes. I can't get married to a 31 year old. We're 17 years apart. Paul was 18 when my parensts got me. I was only 1. Man. What am I going to do. 

" Paul... I can't get married at 14. I'm way too young. It's illegal." I said. I don;t know how we'd make it work out.

" We can do anything. Billy can marry us and we'll stay under the radar for a the pack and Nessie can come to our wedding. We can get married today." He said as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

" We'll make it work." I said as Paul picked me up and held me in his arms...

~heart~

I smiled as I ran into the dress store. I had to get a dress right away. I just picked a few and ran to the cash register.

" Drivers Licence." the woman said. I handed her my credit card. Em handed her, her licence. The cashier was happy.

~heart~

My dress was strapless and pearly white. It look beautifull on me.

I smiled when I saw it. Kim and Clair were staring at me.

The door suddenly opened. Paul strode in. I hid behind the couch, while kim climbed onto his bakc and covered his eyes.

" Paul! Out!" Clair yelled as she led his back out the door and Jared saw kim perched onto his back.

" Kim's just covering his eyes Jared." Clair said as I stood back up. The door shut.

I stood infront of the mirror. I suddenly had to pee. No friggen way was I going to let Paul try to see me agian but running to the bathroom.

I frowned as Kim and Clair came back in with Quil and Jared.

" Kim! I have to PEE!" I yelled. She looked at me horrified. Clair grabbed a bucket.

" Nuh uh! I'm not peeing in a bucket like Bethany did on her wedding day. No way, Jose`." I said.

5 minutes later

I just peed in a bucket. It is verry uncomfortable. Not gonna do it again.

" I don't think I can do it Em." I said. She looked at me horrified.

" You can." She said simply. I heard wedding music and Everyone filed out. Everyone except for Sam who was guiding me down the isle.

" Ready?" he asked in his deep voice. I gave him a sly smile.

" I don;t think I can be any readier." I said as I took a deep breath and he led me down the isle. I was smiling the whole time. Embry was holding a camera.

~heart~

" Does anyone have any reason for these two to not be married? Speak Now or forever hold your peace." Billy asked in his deep baratone voice.

I think it was Jake who raised his hand.

" What, son" Billy said with a sigh.

" Can you just let them kiss already. This is kinda boring." He expressed his opinion. We all laughed.

" We need the vows." Billy said.

" I will always love you. I always have. I want to grow old with you and watch out child running around chasing there children. Our grandchildern. I want us to always be happy, never sad. I love you for always and forever. No matter what anyone says. It's our destiny. It's meant to be." Paul said. I had tears in my eyes. I saw all the girls and Seth with tears trailing down their faces.

" I mean whatever you said." I said. I smiled.

" Now Paul, will you kiss your bride and make Jacob quit wining?" Billy said as Paul kissed me. It was a quick kiss, just right.

When he pulled away everyone embraced and we all went back to Emily's and we all fell asleep while telling ghost stories. What a day...

~heart~

I sighed and gripped Paul's hand tighter as we walked up to my house. Jake and Nessie were right behind us.

I opened the door and immediatly ignored all the people who were still mad at me for breaking the promise.

We all went upstairs and started to pack all my stuff. I had alot of crap.

We packed a box and a few suite cases when we decieded to stop for a while.

Paul and Jake carried the suite cases, Nessie carried the box full of stuffed animals, and I carried my favorite pictures of me, dad and mom. They were so good memories.

Paul, Jake and Ness carried the crap to Paul and my new car. It's a hummer. It can hold alot of crap too.

I stayed inside the house with everyone watching the wolves and Nessie.

" What the Fuck?" My dad yelled. He was in my face in a flash. I turned my face from him.

" I'm leaving for good." I said. That made dad madder.

" No your not!" He yelled and gripped my arm. I'm sure he held it tight enough to have a bruise. Not good.

" You can;t tell me what to do anymore." I said in a dull tone. Everyone came back in. Paul leaned on the doorframe.

" Yes I can! I'm your legal guardian." He yelled. Mom was behind him. She touched his back and he released my arm.

" You may be but I have a choice to either live here or live with Paul." I said quietly.

" What makes you think that?" dad said as Bella gasp and looked at my left hand.

" The state laws." I said as I held up my left hand showed him the two rings that layed on my ring finger. His eyes went wide.

" So you got married without your family?" he asked.

" I tried to call, but none of you ansered your phones. I'm sorry you missed it,but It was perfect without you, dad. And I'm sorry about the promise. It was a bad decion. But it was my mistake." I said as I handed them our wedding tape. " Watch it if you want. Were having another one later on and I hope you;ll all be there. I 'll text you the deets later." I said as we all went back upstairs and finished packing...

**I hope this is a good halloween present! I know I'm a day late. But TWO chapters come on! I want double the reviews please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I'm reallllllllly sorry. I hope you like this chapter though!**

**If you get a chance, please listen to Ohio, by Neil Young! Its a really good song about Kent State, and 4 dead. Its kinda sad but good. Please listen to it. The dude who sung it cried after he recorded it.**

**And I'm really sorry. This chapter doesn;t fit emmett at all but I have to have it this way. Emmett being mad at someone is something you don't see everyday.**

Chapter 8:

I sighed as I walked into emilys house. It was actually quiet for once.

I opened the door without knocking.

" Em?" I yelled through the house. I was clutching my backpack strap that was hanging over my shoulder. I heard her drop a pot from the kitchen.

" Yeah?" she whispered back. I quietly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar, there are stools.

" Hey? Who crashed?" I asked. She smiled.

" Embry's on the couch, Seth and Leah are on the floor. Nessie is on the chair" Emily said. I smiled back at her. She continued to cook and we were in silence, for a few seconds. I heard Embry snores from the living room.

" Where's the hubby?" she asked in a hushed tone. I smiled at the thought of me and Paul being married.

" At home. Asleep. We had a rough night, me keeping him up with my stupid puking. It's not something I can control." I said. I had bags under my eyes, from staying up all night. " I had to drag myself out of bed this morning." I told her.

" Oh, it'll be okay." she said as she smiled. Jake walked through the door, just getting off of patrol.

" Hey. Ready to go?" he asked as he grabbed a shirt. He was taking me to school today.

I just nodded as I made my way to his motorcycle. I climbed on after him and we decended towards the school.

~heart~

I hopped off of Jakes bike as he stopped in front of the Forks school. I pushed the hair from my face.

" Thanks Jake." I muttered as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I was (**AN on profile! You may have to click on one of my other polyvores but you can get there!**) wearing a tapout shirt, with a tutu. I had a pair of chuck taylors that came halfway between my knee and ancle. I had on my engagement ring that was saphire blue, & my wedding ring on my fingers. I had my laptop in my backpack.

I rubbed under my eyelids sleepily. Man was I tired.

I entered the school with my tiny 2 months and 1 week baby bump. It was barely knowticable, not to the human eye.

I felt like I was about to vomit as I saw my family in their normal spots, each with a horrified expression.

I swallowed hard at the thought of my dad being mad at me. I really missed them.

Tears stung in my eyes. I'm sure they could see. I quickly looked down as my dads eyes met mine.

My phone decieded to ring at that moment.

I got it out. Paul was texting me.

_Where r u?_

I snorted my nose.

I pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

_At skool. I fine. It was a rlly long nite, but I thnk I can mke it. I'll call u if I wanna come home. K?_

I barely knowticed Auntie Alice come up beside me.

She gave me a huge hug.

" Hey." I said, my voice was strained.

" Heather, you look like you stayed up all night." she confessed. I swallowed.

" I did. I was sick all night." I said as my face paled. " I didn't get any sleep, and I feel awful, but this is the closest I can get to you guys without having to talk to you. I miss home." I said. She took my arm as Uncle Jasper came over and took Alice's hand.

" That's not good." he said as he felt my mood. I felt really sick, and crappy.

" Yeah. I know. I'm feeling it like 10 times worse." I said as we started to walk towards class. Auntie Alice handed me a granola bar.

" I can't." I said as I pushed it away. " If I eat anything, I'll throw it up everywhere. " I said as her head touched my aching forehead.

" Heat, your burning up." she said as she stopped at my locker. I opened it and got out a few books.

" Like I said, I was up all night with a killer headache and puking every 5 minutes. I'm gonna feel warm." I said. I grabbed my Literature and Geometry books. I grabbed my backpack and slung it in my locker as I got out the Vampire Diaries from it.

I closed the locker, Aunt Alice already had all her books.

" Heather." she said as a warning. She glared at me.

" Alice. I'm fine." I said as I swayed a bit. Jasper steadied me.

Then I saw them, my parents, Nessie, Jake, and Nessies parents, walking down the hallway. Well, Nessie was running.

" HEATHER!" She yelled as she scampered over to me rather gracefully. I smiled.

" Hey," I said tiredly. She hugged me, as my parents came over with Bella and Edward.

" How ya doing kiddo?" Edward asked me. Looks like everyone's gotten over my promise breaking.

" Really Uncle Ed? You can see in my head. You tell me." I said as I yawned, the air wanted to wake up my brain.

Wakey Wakey Brainy Brainy. Not working.

" Okay then." he said, his voice trailing off. Then my mother spoke.

" Heather, honey? How are you doing? We need to know." she said as she clutched my fathers hand.

" My head is really killing me and I'm hungry, but if I eat I'll be in the bathroom all day." I siad to her as I stared into her eyes, the same blue as they had always been, the same as mine.

" It'll be okay, baby." she said. My father hadn't spoken one word to me. It made me feel very emotional. I wiped my eyes. Stupid over achiving hormones.

" Your crying?" Jake asked. I nodded.

" Yeah... It;s a thingie that comes with this. Its my stupid hormones rising..." I said. And quickly felt something move in my stomach. I made a mad dash for the bathroom...

~heart~

After I got out of the bathroom, you'll never guess I saw when I walked out, more like bumped into.

Blake.

The ex Blake?

Uh huh.

Not good.

Uh uh...

" Heather?" he asked me. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

" Hey." I replied. He smirked. Uh oh. No wayyyyy. He wants me back. I can't have him back though.

" Look, I'm really sorry for breaking up with you for that slut." He said. I could tell in his eyes he ment it. I sighed. I don't need him I have Paullie.

" I forgive you but I'm already _involved_ with someone. That person wont do that to me." I said. I tried to walk away. Blake grabbed my hand.

" What do you mean your _involved_ with someone else. You already gave me the choice that I would get your virginity." he said, he had a really lustfilled look on his face.

" Well, your too late. I was drunk and I don't remember it. But now with my Paul and your never gonna change that, I'm sorry Blake. You were just too late." I said. He looked really angry.

" Paul? Paul Walker? from LaPush? A 31 year old? Man you've really stooped low. That guys a dick, and has fucked half of the world." Blake said. " While me on the otherhand, only have did one girl."

That pissed me off.

" Yeah! The bitch that you broke up with me for!" I said as I walked swiftfully away from him, back to my class.

~heart~

I had to go home, I was a zombie walking.

I walked to Mr. Fitz's class to go find one of family members.

I knocked on the door, and then opened it.

It wasn't verry packed. Only a few seniors. And my dad.

" I need to talk to Emmett for a little bit, please?" I asked the teacher. He nodded. When Dad saw me he immediatly came over to the door.

I'm sure I looked pale.

" Thanks." I muttered to the teacher. Then I walked out into the hallway.

We stopped by one of the lockers. Tears stung in my eyes.

" I know your still mad," a few tears leaked. " But I'm sorry. Can you take me home? I need to go home and... I need my daddy." I said as tears poured from my eyes. I put my head in my hands.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I continued to cry.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't remember it at all. " I cried as my father held me as he picked me up and carried me to the office. I cried the whole way. He still hadn't talked to me.

When we were going the road to LaPush I finally stopped crying and spoke.

" Where are we going?" I asked as he was almost to the boundary line.

" Well, I'm taking you home." he said, drily.

" I didn't mean here. I meant at your house." I said. He stopped the car and I hit the dashboard. I gasped in pain. It kinda hurt my chest.

" My house? Your married and you said you wanted to go home." he hissed, I choked back more tears. It was hard.

" Yeah." I choked out and unlatched my seatbelt. " Fine! If you don't want me, then your just another who gave up on me. My real parents didn't want me, and now you don't want me. Who am I going to go to? I have no one, in my real family anymore, because something I couldn't stop." I said. This being mad thing wasn;t like him.

I had alot of tears as I opened the door and jumped out. He just let his only daughter run out of his life. He didn't want a screw up for a daughter. I couldn't blame him.

I open sobbed as I saw his car turn around and him never look back.

I cover my mouth with my hand to try to keep from sobbing. It didn;t work. I was shaking. I walked off into the woods so no one would see me crying. I ended up getting lost.

I took out my bag and found my phone. I pushed in Pauls number.

He answered on the first ring.

" Where are you? At school? I'll come. I'm coming!" he yelled I heard him in his car.

" I'm in the woods somewhere. I have no idea where!" I cried. " Come get me please?" I sobbed out. I was shaking.

" What in the hell are you doing out in the woods?" he yelled. It made me cry more. He finnally picked up on me crying.

" I don't know!" I yelled as I sobbed. I heard him park the car. I sat down on the wet grass.

" What's wrong? Did someone hurt you." Paul yelled. He started to run to Sams. I could tell by the way the background sounded.

" No." I said as the phone disconnected and I heard the dialtone.

I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, then got up.

I started to walk, not knowing where I was going, but sure as hell going to find a way out of this stupid woods.

I stepped over alot of stuff before I heard something. It was the sounds of leaves crunching, and it wasn't under my feet.

I hope I wasn't over the boarder.

A figure came closer as I ran the direction away from it, the thing was comming from the way I just walked.

I ran through alot of bushes, scratching myself. It barely phased me. I hope I was across the boarder in the reservation territory.

Please?

My phone rang.

_Paul._

Thank god.

I answered it.

" Hello?" I asked, short of breath. I immediatly stopped.

" H? Where are you? Your not on the reservation. Your _across_ the treaty line." he said.

Oh God! NO!

I started running again.

" Oh God! NO!" I yelled again. The thing got closer.

" What?" Paul yelled worried.

" Somethings chasing me!" I yelled as something touched my shoulder. I screamed and turned around. I dropped my phone as a hand wrapped around my shoulder.

It has red eyes...

That was the first thing I saw.

He stepped on my phone, smashing it to bits.

He has red eyes, black hair and was skinny as a stick.

" Now for you.." The dude said.

" I'm Pregnant!" I blurted, as everything went black...

~heart~

I woke up in a daze. I sat up. I was really tired, tireder than staying up all night.

I was in a van, parked in front of the school.

" Finally!" a man exclaimed. I looked over at him. He was smirking.

He handed me my backpack, a dress, a jacket, a pair of RayBans, a mirrior and a doctors excuse to have my hood and sunglasses on all day.

" Change." he ordered as he turned around. I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror as I slipped the sweatshirt over my head.

The top half of my face was bruised, and by bruised, I mean bad.

" What the freak?" I asked him as I put on the sunglasses as I Slipped the hood over my head. It covered the bruise nicely.

" Nothing." He said as he opened the van door and pushed me out. " Good luck!" he yelled and pulled away.

I stumbled a bit as I was pushed out. I put a hand on my stomach. I was kinda showing, but it looked like I was just gaining weight, like a few pounds.

I sighed as I pulled out the note from my pocket and walked into the office.

" Hello, Miss. Cullen." the secretary said happily.

" Hi, um, I need someone to sign this." I said ackwardly. She quickly signed it and passed it back.

" Goodbye Miss. Cullen."

" Actually, it's Mrs. Walker." I said to her. She smiled.

" Okay."

That was weird. Really weird.

I walked into the cafiteria and saw alot of people staring at me. It was because of the hoodie and glasses.

A teacher came up and asked me what I was doing.

I handed her the slip.

She seemed content.

Then I saw Aunt Alice. She was in the middle of a vision.

Everyone else looked worried, even Carlisle was with them.

He walked over first.

" Heather, we were worried sick about you!" he said. " Paul called every minute of the night last night." he looked a little mad.

" Well if you guys even _looked_ for me, then you would be able to know that a rouge Vampie came and tried to eat me. Then it knocked me out. Then I wake up and I'm in front of the school in a van." I said as I started to walk away.

Someone grabbed my arm, I turned to see my dad.

" What?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry." he said.

" Your sorry, now? What about yesterday? When I got out of the car, crying, huh? Couldn't apologize then? You let me walk right out of your life when you did that. I thought you were going to follow me but you didn't so you lost me then." I said as I shook off his arm and went to my best friends locker.

She was already there.

" Macey?" I asked as she came over and hugged me.

" Damn, Heat!" she said as I hugged her back.

" Can I borrow your cell?" I asked her. She immediatly dropped the hug and fished her phone out of her pants pocket.

She handed it to me.

" Thanks, Mace, your the best."

**Soooooooorrrrrrrrryyyy for the really long wait for the chapter! Please forgive me! I tried to make this chapter long, but I really don't think I succeeded... I'll try to get the next up quicker! And thanks 4 all the reviews, I just need around 1 or 2 to be happy and when I'm happy I like to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its late as ever, but there's alot going on in life! **

Chapter 9:

I took a deep breath as I walked down the streets of LaPush. No one really cares what you do in LaPush, unless its something bad. Walking isn't bad. I was going to go to Sue Clearwater's little Diner to ask for a job. Sue already said there was a place for me and all the other wolf girls worked there.

Sue knew about the baby. She wouldn't work me very hard, with it inside me and stuff. It's just something to let me and Paul get a few nice things for the house. Maybe alot of baby equipment. 200 dollars a week is alot of money. Most will get around 300 because they like to work 40 hour weeks. I only want to work 25. Sue pays us a little more than minimum wage, but its only 8$ an hour, but it still should get us on our feet.

Sue's Diner wasn't very far from my house. Only a little up the road, and after the day I'd been having, I needed some time away from Paul. Being married at 14 is hard. I know it's against the law, but I really don't give a damn. I don't have parental permission but they obviously don't care. I do miss them alot though.

I walked up the gravel parking lot of Sue's Diner. Sue's Diner is the name of the establishment. Sue's like a second mother to me. She's sooo nice all the time. I don't see how, expecially with her son, Seth, being a werewolf and all.

I opened the door and walked into the dimly lit diner. A bell jingled as I walked through.

" Sue!" I called as I took off my jacket and put it on a coat hanger, then hung it on the wall with the coat rack on it.

I didn't hear any movement.

"SUE! LEAH?" I asked/yelled. I walked up to the counter and looked around and under it.

" Hmmm. That's weird." I mumbled to myself as I walked through the slit between the counters that lead to the back room and kitchen.

" SUE?" I called again as I entered the kitchen. I froze.

You would never believe me if I told you what I saw.

Leah. She had earbuds stuck in her ears, they were blasting Eminem, she sang along with it as she tried not to burn the pancakes she was making.

I walked up to her and pulled both earbuds out of her ears.

" Hey!" she whined and turned around, spatula in hand.

The front side of Leah's body was covered in flour. I mean from head to foot. All white.

I burst out laughing.

" Oh! Heather! It's just you!" she exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

I kept laughing, but it only lasted a few minutes.

" What do you want?" she asked as she went back to her now burnt pancakes. I grinned.

" Um. To let your mom know that I'm taking that job. And do you want help with that?" I asked her. She immediatly handed me the skillet after she dumped out the burnt one.

I put the skillet on the stove. I poured the batter into into the pan.

" How did you learn to cook?" Leah asked as she settled into a lounging position against the counter.

" Impact. Our teacher had cooking classes for us to take in 8th grade. We also had to take a baby home for a week. It really sucked. I dont wanna go through with that again and now I'm actually having a baby." I told Leah as I took the spatula and flipped the pancake.

" That's gonna suck, but were all here for you Heat. All of us... always remember that." she said as she took the spatula and pushed down on the pancake. I sizzled.

I took her hand and shoved the spatula under the pancake and lifted it onto a plate, a few inches above the skillet.

" Now you try it!" I encouraged Leah. I smiled as Leah and me cooked for the rest of the night.

**Sorry for the really long wait. Life's crazy at the moment! I'll start on the next chapter immediatly!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all whom inspired me to continue this story! Thank you. I love you all. Thanks. Please Review. Thats what keep me going.**

Chapter 10:

I didn't go to school anymore. Emily homeschooled me, so I wouldn't get laughed at, and so I wouldn't see my parents.

I missed them terribly, though.

I talked Seth into driving me over to see my grandfather.

I was due for my checkup. I was 3 months prego now.

I willed my body to hobble out of Seths truck. School had just ended and everyone should be on their way I wanted to avoid them.

Seth took my hand and led me up to the door. He just strolled inside, casually.

I laughed.

"Your supposed to knock." I told him. He just smiled at me.

"_I _don't have to!" he argued. It just made me laugh harder.

"GRANDPA! WERE HERE!" I yelled through the house. I let Seth take off my coat and hang it up on my peg on the coatrack beside the door.

"How have you been, Heather?" Carlisle asked me. He appeared right beside me. I forgot they were that fast and I jumped a bit.

"Fine." I told him, smiling.

I heard a car park in the driveway.

Carlisle led me upstairs, into his office.

"Seth!" Nessie yelled from downstairs.

3rd Person POV:

"Seth!" Nessie yelled as she walked in through the door with Jake in tow.

"Hey Nessie." Seth said, giving her a high five.

"Great. Another mutt in the house." Rosalie said, walking through the door with Emmett.

"Hey!" Seth yelled, sitting on the couch.

Jake sat beside him.

"Were not that bad, Rose." Seth told her, a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jake asked him, smelling a faint scent of Heather on him.

"Um." Seth said, looking at Emmett and Rosalie. "Heather's upstairs with Carlisle. 3 month checkup."

Emmett clenched his teeth, Rosalie looked up.

Nessie pulled on Jakes hand, while jumping up and down.

Edward tried to calm her down.

"Nessie, calm down." Jasper said. "Your giving me a headache with all the happiness."

"But Heathers gonna find out if the babys a girl or boy!" Nessie exclaimed out, still jumping and pulling on Jakes hand.

Rosalie's head snapped upwards towards Nessie.

"Really? I thought they would know by now." Rose said to Nessie. "What do they want?"

Emmett's jaw clenched even tighter.

"A boy, I think. Heat said something about naming it Sawyer, or they were thinking Blake. Maybe Ryan." Nessie said.

"The middle names Seth!" Seth shouted out.

MEANWHILE:

Heather POV:

I sat down on the recliner upstairs in his office.

"This is going to be cold." Carlisle said instantly.

I laughed.

"If your going to tell me your hands are cold, I already know that Gramps." I told him, getting a smile out of him.

"Yeah. You do don't you." he said, placing the really comd gel on my belly, then putting the little thingie against my belly.

"Are you excited to be a great grandpa?" I asked him, quietly.

He looked down at me with those golden eyes.

"I am. But Emmett isn't, Heather. He's very upset with you."

I swallowed hard.

"I know, but I have no idea how to fix it. Pauls never at home, hardley ever. He's always at Jared's or patrolling. And when he is home, he's either asleep or staring at me. Its always ackward." I told my grandfather, reluctantly.

I looked up at the screen.

"It looks like a boy. Congradulations, Heather, your having a son." Carlisle said, getting a picture for me.

I cleaned up the goop on my tummy then pulled my shirt down over it.

"Oh my god! It looks like Edward." I said, as I looked at the picture of my baby.

"It does." Carlisle said, but then took my arm. "Heather. A good way to get your father to forgive you is to move back in."

I smiled at him.

"I just might do that." I told him as we headed back downstairs.

"The middle names Seth!" I heard Seth yell out as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Seth. I said maybe. I told you I liked your name, not that it would be the poor kids middle name." I reminded him.

Nessie let go of Jakes arm and bound up to me happily.

"OMG! Is it a boyy? Is it a girl?" she screamed, basically jumping on me.

I pushed her off me, then handed her the picture.

"I think it looks like your dad." I told her, smiling.

Everyone gathered around to see the picture, even mom and dad.

"He does look like Edward." Alice said suddenly.

Everyone smiled.

It almost made me cry.

My mom put her arm over my shoulders.

Dad just stood there.

It would have been a semi good moment untill Seth Spoke.

"So does this mean its going to be named after me?"

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOOK AT CHAPTER ! PLEASE FOR INFO WHY THIS CHAPTER IS THE SAME**

**Hey! Now for chapter 11!**

**And the wedding that Heather and Paul had isn't official, they found out Billy wasn't certified and have to wait. Sorry for all the confusion if any. Maybe after this storys over, I'll go back and fix everything and make it more understandable!**

**I hoped this chapter would be over 2,000 words, and right now its at 1,759, so I need a few more words!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**And now its just under 1,950. Now its 1,952! I'm getting closer!:) haha! Ignore my stupid comments. I'm just excited!**

**Its there!**

Chapter 11:

"Paul?" I yelled through Emilys house as Seth pulled me through the door.

We stayed at the Cullen house for alot longer that we thought.

"So are you gonna name it after me?" Seth asked for the thousandth time.

"Shut the hell up Seth, for the hundreth time!" I told the winey werewolf.

I heard several footfalls from the living room.

Paul led them, with a huge smile on his face.

He ran at me.

His lips met mine in a peck, then pulled away.

I looked down to where his hands trailed around my tummy, which was kinda showing now.

His touch felt like fire on my stomach, but I was used to it.

This was really rare for him to do. He usually just said 'Iloveyou' and then does whatever he wants. He must be really excited.

"So what is it?" he asked, his eyes locking onto mine.

"Its a boy." I told him.

He instantly picked me up and twirled me around.

I clung to him, for once as he spun me around in the air, I was taller than him, and his head was buried in my chest.

Paul sat me back down on my feet.

"Oh, man! A boy!" he said excitedly.

I smiled, and laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Uh. I need to talk to you." I told him, then eyed the other wolves. "Alone, guys."

They all erupted in a chorus of "Ughs" and went back into the living room, where they all sat down in chairs and on the couch, going back to watching _football_.

I really really dislike football. Why do guys even play, or in this case, watch it? So stupid.

Paul smiled.

"Okay. Paul. I need to move out." I told him, his face fell instantly.

"Why?"

"Because we both know it's not working out and my dad-. I need fix things with him, and I think one of the only way to do that is by moving back home." I told him.

"But we'll never see-,"

"Yes we will! You have an open invitation to come anytime you want." I told him, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

He put his hand on mine, and smiled.

"That'll be nice. I still hate your mother though. Stupid blonde bloodsucker." he told me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied back.

~~Heather~~

"Shut up and carry the damn box, Jake." I told him.

We were moving all my stuff back to the cullens house.

Everyone else was at school, except Nessie, who was helping.

My dad wasn't thrilled to have me back.

"Come on Paullie! We still have to set up all the baby crap in the nursery!" I yelled to my boyfriend.

We found out Billy wasn't certified for weddings a little while ago, so were just going to take it easy and chillax.

Paul ran up next to me carrying a huge box full of junk.

The box was labeled "Junk".

Esme was the only one home, and was in the kitchen.

I went to the kitchen to be with my grandmother.

"Hey, Gramms!" I said, walking into the kitchen, where my grandmother was watering her flowers.

Nessie walked in after me.

I went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of pop.

"Hello, Renesmee, Heather." Esme said.

I opened my bottle of pop and drank some of it.

I sighed, tired.

All the moving was waring me out. And I didn't get much sleep last night because I was tossing and turning, trying to realize my life was screwed and how to fix it.

My hands instantly rubbed the skin under my eyes and my cheeks, wiping the sleep away.

But it wouldn't keep the bags out of my eyes.

I needed sleep, but so much stress caused me not to get all the sleep I needed to fully function.

"You look really tired Heat." Nessie told me.

"Yeah. I can't sleep alot. Stress. But I'm fine. I couldn't sleep through all this anyway." I reminded them.

A crash happened in the living room.

"Sorry Heather!" Seth yelled from the living room.

~~Heather~~

At 3:30 the rest of my family came home.

I was super tired by then.

We got everything sat up in me and Nessie's room, and it was a perfect fit. I couldn't ask for better.

Besides Nessie only stayed here when we had sleepovers, because Edward, her, and Bella lived in a cottage in the woods.

I was walking down the stairs when the front door opened and everyone piled in the door.

"Heat!" Auntie Alice yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled back, almost as energetic.

Emmett walked around everyone else and to the couch, sat down and watched a ball game.

I watched his every movement.

"Don't worry about him, sweety!" Rosalie whispered in my ear. "He's forgiven you alot more that he had."

I nodded.

The rest of us ended up going outside, where the guys were playing football on the grass.

Nessie followed me out.

I smiled when Paul tackled Jake.

"GO Paul!" I yelled out.

Paul turned and grinned at me.

"No way! Team Jacob is waaaaaaayyyyyyy better!" Nessie argued.

"Uh uh! Team Paullie has cookies!" I told her.

"We have brownie's!" she replied.

"YOU DO! OFFFICALLLY SWITCHING TEAMS! GO JAKE!" I yelled to the world, my fist punching the air.

Me and Ness sat in the grass.

"What?" Paul yelled to me.

I just laughed at Paul, then got up.

I went over to Paul.

"Can I throw the football?" I asked, using a puppy dog face, my lower lip quivering.

"Sure, babe."

He handed me the football.

I threw the football really far, into Jakes waiting arms.

"Whoa?" Paul said from beside. He hugged me to him, and kissed my head.

I hugged him back, laughing.

"I learned to throw a football from Made on MTV." I told him, which made him laugh. His muscles rippled under my head that was on his chest.

"Pup!" a male voice yelled from the house. "Get off my daughter."

Paul let go of me, and I turned around to see who's voice it was.

My dads.

He walked down and stood beside me, wrapping an arm protectivly over my shoulder.

"You may have knocked her up, but she's still only 14."

I scoffed.

"I'm turning 15 in 2 weeks dad." I reminded him.

"Yeah, and your going to have a kid by your 16th birthday, sweetheart." he reminded me.

I scowled at him, then rolled my eyes.

I shook his arm off my shoulder and went to get ready with Nessie to go swimming at the cliffs.

~~Heather~~

Everyone was there, even my Cullen family.

I was now wearing a cute 2 peice bathing suite, underneath a really short pair of jean shorts and a tanktop.

The wolves had came to, because we all needed a break from moving.

I wasn't tired anymore.

"You know I haven't skatebourded since I was dating Blake?" I asked Nessie.

"I know but that guy was just using you, Heat."

"Yeah," I told her as I watched the guys hurl themselves off the cliffs, "I do know, but I mean skatebourding used to be my life, Ness, now its all gone. Remember when we used to fantasize that Ryan and Shane Sheckler would come fall in love with us?"

Nessie laughed.

"Life with Ryan. A great show." Nessie agreed.

It made me laugh.

We ended up taking off our clothes, leaving the bathing suites.

My dad gave me a disapproving look.

I just rolled my eyes and layed down on my towel.

Then something Wolf boy sized stood in front of my sun.

"Whoever you are, move or get kicked." I warned.

They laughed.

I still didn't open my eyes.

"You wouldn't do that to me, Hae." Paul told me.

"Oh, yes I would, just ask Seth." I told him, my eyes still closed. He moved and sat beside me.

"Dude! She kicks hard! I had a bruise for an entire day!" Seth complained, somewhere farther off.

"Hey, at least she didnt-," Embry was cut off, and a splash followed near him.

Probubly got dunked.

By Jake.

I hope so.

Which the thought made me laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut up Embry!" Jake yelled, which proved my suspision. "Hae isn't that bad! Plus she's my imprints sister!"

I opened my eyes and sat upwards, beside Paullie.

"Not techincally, Jake. I'm her adopted cousin, really."

"Whatever you say, Heather." Jake agreed, giving me some attitude.

Today ended up being a really great day.

I had fun at the beach, and my dad was talking to me again.

A _great_ day...

**You guys can thank Elton John for this update! I'm listening to Tiny Dancer by him, which inspired me for this story!:) This is actually my dad's favorite Elton John song. I keep wanting to call him John Lenon for some weird reason, I've typed it twice now.**

**Or maybe its because I'm just excited becasue I'm going to see Transformerz 3 in 3D at 4;00, then I get to go to teen group at my friends church, which is going to be a blast because Josh(the pastor) will yell for us to be quiet so we can get on with the lesson. **

**And for whose ever seen Harry Potter 7 Part 2, did you like it? I surely did. I saw it on Saturday. I suggest you go right now and see it!**

**Can i get around 2 or 3 reviews, maybe? **

**Please enjoy and review.:) **

**Peace, Love, and C-rap**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. Guys. I'm sorry for no update, but...**

**This story sucks, writing wise. **

**I think It's going way too fast, and I didn't fully explain alot of things. Like I think it needs to be rewritten. And I'm going to do that. **

**Hopefully you guys will like it better. **

**I'm going to delete all the chapters and rewrite it all. Okay? Same name and everything but it needs to be a little slower in my eyes.**

**Because she didn't even know Paul at all, in this story when she met him. And he's going to be younger.**

**And Heather isn't going to know about vampires or werewolves. But she does still get prego, but she's a bit older, she's going to be 16.**

**I'm sorry. But read the new story, okay?**


End file.
